


Amaranthine

by DarlingPezz



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingPezz/pseuds/DarlingPezz
Summary: What kept failing? She was certain the problem wasn’t physical, and the possibility of soul transference had been proven by others in the past. Her decades of studies into those successes had given her the tools she needed to put his soul into her mechanical construction, but even following those actions perfectly yielded little more than a rapid heartbeat. It had to relate to the state of the soul itself. Everything ran as it should when the automaton was host to a simple artificial soul. So why had her rituals never been able to secure her love’s soul?~~~A woman reflects on her failed attempts at reviving her lover's soul into a mechanical body."Science fiction genre. It's about a heart-broken lover and should include a dictionary. Also use the sentence 'I will end you for this.' Bonus prompt: Your character is dying."Prompt generated from https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/
Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029891





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing, so this is my attempt. I haven't written for myself for years, so I am going to be very rusty, at least in my early attempts. Any constructive feedback is welcome! 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

She tugged the copper heartstring back into place as she cursed herself for another failed trial. For years she’d been working on bringing him back, and those years had continued to test her patience with their long hours and miniscule progress. What kept failing? She had checked the mechanisms countless times, and against all odds even the artificial limbic cortex continued to function appropriately. She was certain the problem wasn’t physical, and the possibility of soul transference had been proven by others in the past. Her decades of studies into those successes had given her the tools she needed to put his soul into her mechanical construction, but even following those actions perfectly yielded little more than a rapid heartbeat. It had to relate to the state of the soul itself. Everything ran as it should when the automaton was host to a simple artificial soul. So why had her rituals never been able to secure her love’s soul? 

This last attempt nearly destroyed the heart and had completely severed the rubber diaphragm. Thankfully she still had enough tools to repair the damage, but she could not continue like this. The nearest towns now considered her demented at best, and most traders shut their doors and avoided her gaze when she came to do business. Not that she believed she would be able to make it up to town from the fissure in the earth that had become her home. She grimaced in pain as she stepped away from her creation and sat on her cot. The poultices were losing their potency, and no matter how many she used there was always a sharp pain in her side. The years had caught up to her. Would he even recognize her now? She had to be twice, thrice his age when he had died by now. She had lost count of the days only a few years in, and she could still feel the weight of his death as freshly as the first. It pained her nearly as tangibly as her failing body.

From the worn book of soul transference she took a torn out page of an old dictionary. He had told her that their love was amaranthine, although she hadn’t understood at the time. She had never had much interest in unnecessarily complex words, but this one had resonated to the point that she kept the word with her always. Unfading. Everlasting. 

Unfading.

Everlasting.

It didn’t matter if he would recognize her or not. He would recognize their love and that was all that mattered. If it took until her final breath, she would recover his soul. She would bring him back to her. 

With renewed purpose she stood and turned north to face the faded second sun. “I will end you for this.”


End file.
